In existing display technologies, when a display apparatus displays an image, the display mode of the display apparatus is to display the image directly on a display screen of the display apparatus. The image displayed by this kind of display mode is inevitably restricted by the display screen. Therefore, the image is felt artificial and is unable to provide a natural feeling for a viewer. Specially, when a three dimensional (3D) image is restricted by the display screen, the viewer may have a sense of oppression, thereby significantly reducing fidelity of the 3D image. For example, when a 3D roadway extending to the front of the screen is displayed, because the image is restricted by the display screen, the viewer may have a visual feeling that the road is broken and cannot be extended forward, reducing the fidelity of the 3D image. Further, it is easy for such display to form a sense of visual vertigo to cause the viewer to have feeling of visual fatigue, affecting the visual experience of the 3D image.
The disclosed apparatuses and systems are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.